In general, a display device is a device that receives an image source and outputs an image. The rim of the display device is provided with a bezel in order to fix or protect a display panel that displays an image.
Meanwhile, because the bezel simply functions to fix or protect the display panel, a solid bezel has been provided in the display device. Conventionally, in order to avoid the monotonousness of the solid bezel, an image display device, in which a display is disposed in a rim area such that an image may be displayed therein, is disclosed in Korean Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 10-2009-0121504 (published on Nov. 26, 2009).
The conventional image display device in which the display is disposed in the rim area has attempted to avoid the monotonous bezel by providing a second display panel, which is different from a first display panel, which is the major display panel, in the rim area and displaying an image, which is different from that on the first display panel, on the second display panel.
However, the conventional image display device in which the display is disposed in the rim area is expensive to manufacture because it is provided with a plurality of display panels, and it is difficult to impart a special effect thereto because it displays only different images in the same plane, thus failing to stimulate the purchasing desire of purchasers.